kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Bar Fight (Level)
Description *Objectives: None *Characters: Anthony Capone, Jason Miller, Kevin King, Rebel Militia, Lucas Kordin, Cpl. Jacobs, Michael Lorenzo, and Ryan Kortiv *Weather: Calm, Raining *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Bar Fight *Date/Time: January 30, 2949 9:00:27 pm and counting *Place: Miami, Florida USA *Character: Lucas Kordin *Division: Ballistic "Shock Trooper" Marine Squad Opening Scene Lucas lights a cigar. Fades in to a Bar where Cpl. Jacobs, Michael and Ryan are talking. Michael Lorenzo: So you got what we need? Cpl. Jacobs pulls out a map. Cpl. Jacobs: We will be here. (Points to the south side of Miami) Soon enough after a week we can move on. We will have transport waiting for you. Just be there. Michael Lorenzo takes the map. Michael Lorenzo: Excellent. (To Lucas) We got company. Anthony Capone and his gang comes inside the bar. Place gets quiet. Anthony pulls out his P-90. Anthony FIRES his P-90 into the ceiling. Customers scream and run out. Lucas Kordin: What do you want. Anthony Capone: Revenge! Anthony points towards Michael and Cpl. Jacobs. Lucas Kordin: Wait! What are you doing? Anthony Capone: (CONT'D) This is of no concern to you. Kevin King and Jason Miller walk towards Michael, Ryan, and Cpl. Jacobs. They try and attack them. SUDDENLY OUT OF THERE SLEEVES COMES OUT THROW STARS. They ATTACH onto Michael, Ryan, and Cpl. Jacobs sleeves, PINNING THEM TO THE WALL. Kevin King: Yeah, its a new thing! Michael Lorenzo struggles to get out. Michael Lorenzo: No it's not. Anthony Capone violently grabs Lucas Kordin and throws him across the room. Scene instanly goes to gameplay. Gameplay Anthony Capone walks over to Lucas Kordin, who is on the ground. Anthony Capone violently grabs Lucas Kordin and throws him against the wall. Lucas Kordin is hurt but is still standing. Anthony Capone signals for his two men to get over here. They come over and pin Lucas against the wall, holding his arms and legs so he cant escape. Anthony Capone: You killed my father. He takes out a switchblade and activates it. Anthony Capone: [Upset and Angered.] Now Im going to kill you. Anthony Capone then is about to stab the player, WHEN AN EXPLOSION OCCURS OUT OF KNOW WHERE. Anthony Capone: Come on! Lets get out of here! Him and his team make a dash for it. Leaving the Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad with the Rebel Militia. Cpl. Jacobs: Shit! Get us out of here! The player then must free his team by pressing (X'') on each person. The team then plows there way through the Rebel Milita.'' Ryan Kortiv: The Rebels aren't gonna let this massacre go unanswered. It's gonna get bloody. They turn the corner onto a busy street with civilians and cars. More Rebel Militia move in and assault the team. They fight there way through lower Miami. Ending Scene This scene is in the gameplay. A FBI Chevy Suburban pulls up and picks them up. They get in. FBI Agent: So what happened. Lucas Kordin: We were assaulted, by the Sons of Anarchy and the Rebel Militia afterwards. Lets go! Gameplay fades out. Category:Levels